Chapped Lips
by macisgate
Summary: Jack and Sam share all that they have left. Short and fluffy! Enjoy!


Chapped Lips

Rated: G

Season: One. Just shortly after "Solitudes".

Spoilers: Slightly for "Solitudes". I'm going on the assumption that the gate in the Antarctic was left there for a little while before they moved it to Area 51.

Disclaimer: As another writer once said, I didn't even get the action figures for Christmas!

Summary: Jack and Sam share all they have left. Short and fluffy! Enjoy!

A/N: Hey everyone! Well, this is pure, unadulterated fluff. In fact, it's so fluffy you may start sneezing. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks so much for reading.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sir, you're doing it again," Sam gave the blanket another fierce tug.

"Carter, would you stop it? I'm not hogging the blanket."

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are – "

"Oh for cryin' out loud. Here," Jack wrapped their sole sleeping bag more securely around their shoulders and drew Sam into his arms even tighter as they sat with their backs against the wall of the icy cavern.

"Happy?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Hmmph."

Jack nuzzled his cheek into Sam's hair as they watched the last of their tiny campfire (created from a paperback Sam swore Jack to secrecy about before she admitted she had something flammable and expendable. Hey, a girl's got to do something to stay awake during late-night watch) die out. Complete utter darkness. They had nothing left.

"Carter, did you change your shampoo?"

"Lavender scented. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's nice. Kind of soothing."

"I thought about going with a citrus scent instead."

"No, I like this one… Citrus makes me sneeze."

"Oh."

Silence.

"So when do you think they'll realize we jumped to the Antarctic gate again?" Jack questioned.

"Well, I dialed the DHD a few times to create some seismic activity. They should figure it out pretty soon. At least faster than it took them last time."

"That's good."

Sam reached out for the pile of MREs beside her. She rummaged through them trying desperately to find her favorite kind.

"Captain, would you stop wiggling."

"Sir, I'm trying to find something to eat."

"Just grab one off the top."

"I don't like those ones… Ooh, here we go."

More wiggling.

"Carter!"

"I can't get it open. My hands are too cold."

"Here, give it to me," he offered. "Hey, turkey!"

"Sir, don't you dare. That one's mine."

"But I love turkey."

"Try the macaroni."

"I hate macaroni," he continued, but then he saw her fierce glare. "Fine," he handed the package back with a scowl.

"Thank you," she said, handing him an MRE of his own.

"Stupid macaroni."

Another two hours passed when Sam was woken from her dozing by a fidgeting Colonel. She tried to ignore him and go back to sleep until their rescue squad came. Could they be any slower? Then she saw what he had dug out of his pocket.

"Oh sir, is that chap stick?! Thank goodness. My lips are so dry."

"Carter! This is all I've got left," he held up the mutilated yellow tube as proof while he spread the last of the chap stick onto his lips. "No turkey, no chap stick."

Sam uttered an indignant sound that only very indignant women can make. She resolved herself to fuming for the rest of their stay. Then a thought occurred to her.

"You know, we could share."

"I just put the last of it on my lips," he said with confusion.

Sam smiled.

"I know."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Helicopters whirred overhead as Daniel and the rest of the rescue team lowered themselves into the cavern.

"Don't worry guys!" he called out while fumbling to release himself from the harness and ropes. Breaking into a run, he tried desperately not to slip. "We made it. Everything's going to be..." Daniel stopped short barely keeping his balance as Teal'c slammed into him. "...fine?"

Sam and Jack looked up startled and guilty at their smirking rescue party.

Colonel Makepeace snorted and grinned. "Better be careful. It's so cold here, you might freeze your lips together."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There we go! I hope you liked the story. Thanks so much for reading!

Best wishes and lots of love,

Macisgate


End file.
